


Another Seemingly Unfortunate Night for Jung Yunho

by Setg2154



Series: 现实向短篇合集 [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 总而言之，是一个不错的夜晚。





	Another Seemingly Unfortunate Night for Jung Yunho

郑姿态乖顺，被沈放在膝头。他漂亮的脸蛋朝下，面对着沙发，脸颊和耳尖泛起红色，是在因为沈刚刚命令他自己把下半身脱光、主动爬到沈的大腿上而感到害羞。而当沈干燥、温暖的手掌落在他的脊背，赞叹般梭巡在他的腰臀之间时，郑的耳尖更红了。他的呼吸急促起来，为接下来将要发生的事情感到兴奋。  
  
他巨细靡遗地记得上一次被沈如此搁在腿间之后的一切。沈温柔的舔吻他的耳廓，却毫不留情地痛揍他的屁股，让郑再也没有对沈说谎的胆子。

 

如果说两周之前那次是惩罚性的，那么今天，郑再一次趴在沈的膝头，则是出于另一种完全不同的原因，他们彼此都心知肚明，毕竟是在玩性致盎然的角色扮演游戏，这一点从沈拨动他的臀肉的轻佻手法就能轻易看出。郑已经开始有感觉了，他的体温变得有些高，低喘着，但还是一动没动，乖乖趴在沈的膝头扮演再一次在月考里考砸了的学生角色；而沈是他严厉的老师，正在用一场别样的惩罚为郑同学深刻地来上一课。

 

“说，考了几分？”

 

沈边轻轻拍着他的臀尖，一边用蛊惑人心地嗓音问他。郑咬着嘴唇，脑子里全是上一次他被沈掌掴到硬，又给两根指头操射在沈大腿之间的景象。抑制住在沈身上开始扭动的欲望几乎用掉他全部的意志力，郑有气无力地出声，随口编了个数字。“四十…四十三分。”

 

“嗯…我明明已经出了这么容易的题目，却还是不及格。郑同学是故意的吗？因为喜欢被老师揍屁股的感觉？“

 

即使知道他们在玩的是一场性爱游戏，不过亲耳听到沈把“揍屁股”三个字眼咬地低沉性感还是非常有听觉冲击力的。鸡皮疙瘩攀上郑的脊背，他下意识地要为自己辩解，“没有，明明很难…”

 

话还没说完，沈就打断了他，“好了，不要说了。既然差十七分及格，那就算十七下吧。”

 

 _上次他被打了几下来着？_ 郑记不清了，不过直觉没有十七下那么多。他懊悔不已，认为自己应该说五十几分， _或者干脆说六十二，那样是不是自己反而能抽沈老师两下？_ 这个想象让笑意涌上郑的心头，不过他还没能笑出来，沈的巴掌就在他臀尖落了下来，把他拍的抖了一下。

 

这一下拍在他臀部最柔软的皮肉上，发出一声脆响。在沈的手掌撤回去后，被打过的地方又麻又痒，郑最终还是咬着嘴唇笑了。但很快，他的就笑不出来了。

 

“给我数着。”  


郑不情不愿地报了个一，尾音还拖着，接下来的几巴掌就突如其来，干脆且凶狠，伴随着重叠的闷响，沈的手掌在郑的屁股上点起灼热的疼痛；有那么一会儿，郑的脑袋完全是空白的，他能感受到的只有像是着了火一般的臀部，眼泪几乎是瞬间就滚了下来，他悲哀地想着接下来的几天里，只要落座就会无时不刻地让他回想起今天发生的事情，郑咬着沈的裤子，浑身僵硬，从齿缝中艰难地吸气。

 

也许是觉得自己一开始就做的太过分了，沈在动手片刻后停了下来，开始轻柔地抚摸郑屁股和大腿上正在迅速发红肿胀的皮肤。他感觉到郑的身体在他的手掌下冒汗，轻微地颤抖，郑一双光裸的小腿交叠在一起，无意识地缩起身子，一遍露出最脆弱的样子一边试图抵御沈所施与的疼痛。这些全来自郑，在舞台上桀骜不驯、在许多后辈心里最优秀的郑；他温顺地主动躺进沈的怀中、向沈交付信任和感情，还有他迷人的身体，这一切都如此令人心满意足。沈想起上一次郑在被打屁股后带着红痕和淤青的可怜模样，说一点都不为所动是假的，不过沈还远未仁慈到就此放过郑，他也相信郑会和他一样享受这一过程。过了一会儿，等郑的呼吸稍微平复了些，他就带着捉弄地苛责问道，“现在是几下了？”

 

郑还懵着，哪顾得上数自己挨了几巴掌。不过以屁股的疼痛程度而言，他应该已经挨了不少。“六下，”他犹豫地开口，但很快觉得不妥——以沈瑕疵必究的性格，如果让他知道自己在胡编乱造后果一定非常严重——“也许是五下。我不记得了。昌珉老师。”

 

对于郑特意加在句子末尾示意讨好的称谓，沈明显非常受用。他笑眯眯地看着扭头和自己紧张对视的郑，告诉对方确实是五下，而郑需要做的就是乖乖呆着，直到惩罚结束。

 

郑试着照做了。但接下来的三记掌掴和最初的比起来有过之而无不及。沈先是揉捏他的臀肉，把它们捏在手心把玩，然后巴掌就毫不拖泥带水地落下来。沈这几下一点余力都没留，每一记掌掴都肆意地挥洒力量和欲望，接连三次，打在同一个地方，让郑惊叫出声。神经末梢传导来巨大的疼痛，让肾上腺素在他血管里奔流，他的心脏砰砰直跳；不过和上次他真正犯错、令沈动怒时不同，他知道这场“惩罚”会在什么时候结束。

 

 _六、七、八，_ 郑在心里默念，但当沈再一次轻柔地触摸他、又狠狠揍了他之后，即便知道自己只需要再熬一会儿所起到的安慰作用也是杯水车薪了；他原本以为自己完全了解了这些，这场游戏之后的支配与控制，投降与服从。但疼痛像引信上的火花般在郑的脑中劈啪作响，他忽然不再确定了。他能感觉到，如果他任由这一切发生，那么他心底有某种危险的东西很快就会被引爆，这让他感到害怕。

 

恐慌中郑费力地扭头去看沈，想让对方停下，但在郑被汗水蛰得酸涩得眼睛里，沈完全是一副沉浸在欢愉中的样子。和上次一样，沈居高临下的和他对视，嘴角挑起，脸上是空前的狂放；郑非常确定，沈从未在其他任何人面前露出这样的神情。奇妙地，单是这一认知就忽然让郑冷静下来，而当沈冲他弯下腰来、用迷恋的眼神注视着他并且吻住他时，郑害羞地闭上了眼睛。  


沈吻得很深，很快，就连沈轻触他臀瓣所带来的隐痛都掺进浓郁的情欲。郑在他们相互交换的空气中闻到广藿和香根草的气息，他紧绷的肌肉舒缓开，当沈用舌尖重重地扫过他粉色的嘴唇、结束这一吻，拽着郑的头发把他按回沙发上时，他已经完全失去了反抗的力气。

  
“别怕...惩罚就到此为止吧。你想要的不是这个？”

 

前半句话让郑舒了一大口气。但后半句话，伴随沈分开他热的过分的臀瓣，探入他股间的手指，立刻又让郑汗毛竖立。他再次不合时宜地发现，和上一回一模一样，自己好像勃起很久了。  


他还是顶着沈的大腿，只不过这次磨蹭的是沈的西裤，在黑色布料上留下亮色的湿痕。郑迟钝地想起沈今天早些代表他们的组合出席和公司一起出席了商业晚宴，现在却在这里和自己玩荒唐的性爱游戏。郑脸色灼红，连耳根都泛起粉色，他把头埋进沙发，但沈拽着他的头发，把他的脸转过来和他接吻。沈的手指逗留在他的股间，沿着他的臀缝摩挲，手掌则按压着他的臀瓣，当沈把他的舌头卷进口中吸舔时郑发出了急不可耐的呜咽，他凑得更近，主动回吻过去。

 

不过沈在这时候却退开了。他和郑拉出一点距离，手伸到郑的身子底下去握住郑渴求的勃起，然后望着郑的眼睛问：“你喜欢这个？”

 

郑的意识还在断片，没料到沈会这么问他。沈的拇指指甲蹭过他滴着前列腺液的尿道口，又用带着薄茧的指腹将暧昧的体液推开。这有点疼，但也很爽，让他想要更多，郑不自觉地以一种淫荡的方式扭起腰来。他红肿的屁股蹭在沈的衣袖上，令他感到呼吸困难。但他发现自己停不下来。郑品味着这种和疼痛糅合的快感，感到不可思议，双腿发软而心虚地躲闪着沈的目光，咬着嘴唇没出声。

 

沈没有继续逼问他，转而深藏不露地用一根手指操进郑的后穴，里面湿润而温暖，问题的答案不证自明。郑相当享受这个。当沈的手指戳弄起来时，郑发出一连串闷哼。在这么做的时候沈一直盯着郑的脸。他手下任何一个细微的动作都能引起郑丰富的回应。郑的牙齿嵌进饱满的嘴唇里，鼻梁上挂着汗珠，即便是趴在沈的怀里，气息却比刚刚跳完一支舞曲更急促。沈觉得郑这幅样子简直可爱死了；他们成为恋人已经两年多，但不论他们两个之间的关系发展到什么地步，郑在做爱时总会露出这种投入却困惑的表情。这样的郑是春情与纯情的混合体，所有男人梦中的尤物；所以沈继续作弄郑，“怎么不回答老师的问题？”

 

郑被他的话噎了一下，睁大眼睛去看沈。沈演技出众，现在冷着脸，神情严肃，双眼中满是占有欲。他一边问一遍用第二根手指给郑扩张，又狠又准地按住郑前列腺凸起的那一点。郑被他用手指插地浑身一激灵，“操，这…”他下意识地咒骂出声，立刻引来沈严肃的质问。

  
“谁允许你在老师面前说脏话了，嗯？“沈拽着郑的头发，惩罚性地顶入第三根手指，当郑在他怀里发出快窒息的哽咽时他感到满意。尽管郑的反应全然在沈的预料中，他仍然想将郑推向更远的边界。于是沈沿着郑的耳廓舔了一圈，然后又热又湿地开口，”早就不是处了，这里还这么紧...你放松点，要不等下我操不进去。”

 

沈知道自己这样的声音很性感。果然，郑发着抖，开始想挣扎，但沈空着的一只手占有欲十足地按住他的后颈，让他只能乖顺地趴在沈的腿间。这个示弱的姿势令郑对沈的霸道感到莫名其妙的沉迷，沈开拓他后穴的手指极富技巧性地撩拨他的性致，却又不给他纾解，让他感到煎熬。彻底融化在沈怀里的郑天马行空地想，不论何事，沈总是喜欢仔细探索每一种可能性；这一晚，他们新奇的性爱游戏已经令郑感到头晕目眩，但沈仍旧绰绰有余，且乐在其中。郑不知道沈在想象中将这一幕排演了多少次，以至于沈对于操控他的身体和感官如此轻车熟路。沈对于把他放在膝头逗弄这件事似乎就有无穷无尽的耐心，但郑已经在开始好奇，在沈其他的幻想中，用了别的什么手法挑起自己的欲望。郑放弃了所有自控，终于开口恳求。

 

“来吧…求你，我想要。”

 

郑羞耻的快掉泪了，但沈还嫌不够似的，对郑的请愿不为所动。他继续耐心地为郑扩张，即便那一圈完全松软投降了的肌肉正在恬不知耻地裹着他的手指吸吮，沈也只是不温不火的搔刮着郑肉穴的内壁。沈在嘴边提起一抹微笑。

 

“着什么急？让它好好操开你。直到周围的空气会像是耗尽了那样怎么也不够用，而你心里的渴求会像潮水一样令你感到窒息。然后我才会操你，我们会有一场无与伦比的性爱。我会控制节奏，让你的高潮在最后一刻才到来，所以你会有尽可能长的时间来体会这种令你疯狂的感觉。”

 

 _这是老师能说出来的话吗？_ 屈辱感在下流的情话中急速膨胀，郑却不由自主地期待沈为他描述的场景。沈就这样继续用指头操他，直到他的神经因为兴奋几乎麻痹，对被压榨和使用毫无自知。郑的全身为此变得更敏感了。他在憋死自己的边缘扭头去看沈。沈额前的垂发随意而张扬，在它们的阴影中，他的双眼闪烁，像西部片中的星空那样明亮而愉悦，而沈被汗打湿的手臂肌肉膨起的弧度让郑联想到生机蓬勃的年轻野兽；郑拿这样的沈一点办法都没有，只能闭上眼睛，趴回沙发上默默忍耐，低声呜咽。

 

从不善罢甘休的沈全神贯注、有条不紊地开拓着他，如同他做任何其他事情一样谨慎仔细，令郑从内而外地为自己敞开。当郑在他的手心底下软成一滩融化的黄油后，他的手移回了两瓣红肿发烫的臀瓣上。他用力将郑的臀瓣分开，露出中间被充分玩弄过的穴口。那圈柔韧的肌肉因为刚才手指的操弄已经水光淋漓，他隐约能看到里面红色的穴肉，因为郑深陷在情欲的漩涡中而不断张合，显得急不可耐，想要把什么东西重新吸回去。

 

在郑迟钝地感受到后穴的空虚而开口恳求前沈已经把郑按进了沙发里。他扯下自己的西裤，用两只手圈住郑的细腰，又快又猛地操到了底。郑发出一声尖叫，最近几个月里越发纤薄的后背被他顶的抖个不停。复杂的感官体验以一种可怕的方式袭来，郑想往前逃开，但被沈拽着，只有两个膝盖在沙发表面不断打滑，半寸都没挣出去。郑攥着靠垫，觉得自己快被沈撞散架了，他被巴掌扇的红肿的臀肉在激烈的性爱中再一次受到鞭笞般被沈的胯骨撞得啪啪作响，郑的全身上下都像是被火烧着似的痛苦，只有交合的地方传来黏腻的水声，沈进入他身体的动作湿滑顺畅，证明他被沈操的有多爽。快感堆砌，连同直不起腰的挫败感一起令郑头皮发麻，他哑着嗓子呻吟了一会儿，终于忍不住开口求饶，“不要了，我不行了…”

 

显然郑不知道自己刚刚叫的有多淫荡勾人。因为西裤紧绷绷的勒在大腿上，不方便动，所以沈短暂地撤出郑的身体。但沈毫无对郑手下留情的打算，他弯下身子在郑不断怂动的肩胛骨上又咬又吻，当他把裤子随手扔在地上后立刻重新填满郑的身体，每一次都将自己埋进郑的最深处。“别这么说，”他用舌头从郑的颈椎底部一节节舔吻下去，“我还行的很呢，宝贝。”

  
沈的声音潮乎乎地缠住他，这句“宝贝”把他的五脏六腑拧的像要沁出水来。郑头脑眩晕，四肢发软，像黄油一样融化在沈的身下。出于避免口鼻陷进沙发而将自己捂死的本能，郑扭过头去，在余光里看到高他一个身位的沈。沈仍旧保持那种野兽的视线，以不容抗衡的力道握住他的腰，将目光锁死在他身上，专心地操着他。逐渐的，这种视线不再令他感到羞赧难安，而是干渴和骚动，再一次向他揭示一个澄澈如水晶的事实；从骨子里，他渴望着沈，从他们生命中最困难的那一天、沈在他面前占现强韧神经和力量的时刻开始，他们相互之间的独占欲已经赋予沈以优先级，而在大多数时间里，郑都乐意顺从。

 

在郑响而淫荡的尖叫声中沈肆意地揉捏郑的大腿，阴茎顶进又湿又软的肉洞最深处。突然，濒临高潮边缘的郑痉挛地绞紧身体，感到射精压力的沈履行自己先前的承诺，费力地从他身体里抽出来，让郑哭出了声。郑的忍耐快到达极限，前端淌出混入乳白色的前液，几乎和臀肉一样红肿的穴肉张开着，露出正在蠕动抽搐的肠道。

 

“我实在是不明白，你究竟有什么停下的必要，”几秒的沉默后郑终于摄取了足够的氧气，他捏着拳头，眼冒金星，因为确定自己没有余力揍沈一拳才乖乖趴在沙发上，“渴求已经像潮水一样让我感到窒息。一场无与伦比的性爱已经到了最后一刻。现在，我想要高潮。我想要这种令我疯狂的感觉，我觉得我已经为此做好了充分的准备。”

 

沈为郑的话短暂地笑了。他抚摸郑的脊背，惊诧而满意地夸奖一个认真背诵笔记的好学生。随后，沈像是再也不必在乎任何事那样狠狠操回郑的身体，直到他们同时在痛快的宣泄中达到顶峰。

 

 

The End.  



End file.
